


here comes a lion, oh yes it's a lion

by Al_D_Baran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Intersex Character, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lions, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Set in Season/Series 3, Submission, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Total Power Exchange, Twins, Weird Plot Shit, definitely did not expect it, how do i tag that they fucking kiss, intersex omega, kiinda??, monster pregnancy, non-human pregnancy, they kiss and keith loves it bye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: "Keith isn’t sure where he is, where he’s standing but he’s naked in front ofa powerful beast, with fur slick and shining, muscles rolling under its skin.Its mane is thick and suddenly, now that he’s cowering to the floor,Keith understands why people always found royalty in these golden eyes."





	1. mate mate mate

**Author's Note:**

> no commento don't talk to me holy shit i'm fucking shameful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast licks his temple once letting, out hard chuffs. It’s twice as big as he is, and Keith looks up, blinking as he breathes in the smell. An Alpha. So powerful. Keith feels his cunt grow instantly slick – an embarrassing amount rushes down his leg and he squeaks as he feels it.
> 
>  _Fertile_ , the Lion murmurs in his mind.

It’s a Lion.

A Black Lion.

Keith isn’t sure where he is, where he’s standing but he’s naked in front of a powerful beast, with fur slick and shining, muscles rolling under its skin. Its mane is thick and now that he cowers to the floor, Keith understands why people always found royalty in these golden eyes.

The thoughts of death flashes through his mind and his hands shake helplessly on the dirty of the floor.

 _No_.

The beast licks his temple once, letting out hard chuffs. It’s twice as big as he is, and Keith looks up, blinking as he breathes in the smell. An Alpha. So powerful. Keith feels his cunt grow instantly slick – an embarrassing amount rushes down his leg and he squeaks as he feels it.

 _Fertile_ , the Lion murmurs in his mind. Keith feels it cloud like he’s going into heat, dick throbbing in need as his lips drool still. He stares, mouth hanging open to breathe. His logic leaves him promptly, as if escaping what is bound to happen. There’s an intelligent gleam in the Lion’s eyes and it leans close, understanding what he wants, pushing its thick tongue against his mouth. It’s rough like a cat’s and Keith whines.

His face hits the dust and, for a single second, Keith thinks the Lion’s pushed him down but not – in a flash of conscience, he realises he’s presented without a question. Too proud, he’s never done that, but his folds are open and parted, painful in the cool air and he croons, begging, begging pitifully.

Like a whore, he thinks, shivering at the idea.

 _Mine_ , the voice in his head echoes reassuringly. Not a whore, no. A mate. A willing mate, a good kitten.

Keith sobs in joy at that. Yes, yes! A good kitten, the Lion’s good kitten. He wants to be good, so good.

He scrambles back up and rushes under the Lion’s belly to kiss its sheath, watching as a long, thick prick comes out. There’s spines like on its tongue and a knot at the base, twice thicker than his fist. It won’t fit but there’s a gentle purr in his mind that quells his worry as he takes the spear head in his mouth, sucking hard enough to gain a little sound from it.

He wants it down his throat, for it to coat him in come and to devour it to the last drop.

This time, the Lion shoves him away.

 _No_ , it orders.

Ah… his throat isn’t made for that, he understands... the Lion _makes_ him understand, in his mind. Keith lets out a little mewl, laying on his back to show his tender belly, entirely submissive. Pleased by his apology, the feline smells his folds, rubbing his wet nose over them, purring still as it climbs up to his breasts. He licks one, nosing at their modest size.

 _Perfect_. _Perfect for our kits_.

Ah, kits. He wants them so much – he didn’t think he could ever but now, Keith can see himself grow fat with them, feeling the cubs move inside him, feeling their purrs…

With a few tears clinging to his eyelids, Keith moves to present his cunt to the Lion, this time, begging with words, “Please, please, I want them, I want them… want your kits, please…”

When he asks so sweetly, the Lion can’t refuse him. With a soft roar, it climbs over him, shoving its thick prick inside of him. Keith cries out, in pain and bliss, filled so wide it should be painful but all he can do is think of his _mate_ , so strong and powerful, submitting fully to the creature above him. He’s rocked like a boat in a storm, back and forth, drooling in mirth, whining with little _yes yes yes_ and _more more more_.

The Lion sends him images of him, belly filled with his cubs and tits ready to feed them. There will be two, he knows, moving and purring inside of him. He’s laying against the Lion’s side, naked and happy, thighs coated with semen from their frequent lovemaking, blissful and kept warm by his mate’s mane. He’s his, the Lion roars into his skull and Keith agrees.

Yes, yes, yours! Only yours.

He forgets everything else, begging to only be his mate’s willing little hole, to bear its children and love them like he should, how he should, as an Omega.

His mate seems pleased when he comess inside of him, accepting his submission with pride. His knot swells and locks them together tightly as the spunk pours in, so thick and abundant his stomach fills painfully full. Keith caresses it with one hand, thinking of how beautiful their kits will be.

Dark in fur, like their father.

Keith is glad, so glad… his mate is proud.

There’s a sharp pain on his neck when the Lion bites him, sealing his fate and Keith is glad. It’s all he ever wanted and touches it absentmindedly, filled with happiness and pride to have been chosen as its mate.

This time, the Lion shows him the cub, born and defenceless, into Keith’s arms, so soft and brand new, with little stripes on their furs. Their teethless mouths are latching on his tits and drinking greedily, pawing at his chest... Keith sighs and nods. He knows their father will be watching them with pride in his eyes, chuffing as he watches his family protectively, mind filled with infinite love for the dam of his sweet cubs.

Yes, please, he thinks.

This is what he wants to be.

 

 

 

 

“Stop! Masturbating! So! Fucking! Loud! Some! People! Need! Sleep!”

Keith awakes in panic to Lance banging on the wall next to him. Confused, he looks around the room, trying to gather himself.

What… the fuck was that dream?

Keith feels gross and sticky with sweat, throwing the blankets away to notice the wet patch at his crotch. He hadn’t had wet dreams in what feels like years and to have one… like _that_ feels more than naughty. He feels like Lance could see his thoughts and his dream, blushing as he tries to push it away.

It’s embarrassing. He’s _not_ a fucking furry. And even less a zoophile.

Coming in his sleep to such an odd dream is something he’d have done in high school.

Maybe it’s the heat coming. It’s got to be. And it's going to be a rough one...

Keith grunts in annoyance, too aware he won’t be able to fall asleep again before the night cycle is over. Might as well get up and start cleaning up so he’d stop smelling like slick. Throwing his slick- and sweat-wet clothes to the ground, the boy walks into the adjacent bathroom, noticing the mirror is still open from last night.

What a slob he is, Keith thinks with a chuckle, closing it with a sigh.

His eyes widen.

Oh.

On his neck, stands a fresh bitemark, still wet with fresh blood, with, unmistakably, the dentition of a predator.

And this time, again, he hears, without a doubt on its provenance, the voice of the Black Lion in his mind, _mine_.


	2. mine mine mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine mine mine, the Lion tells him.  
> Keith nods. He’s its, and so are they.  
> Their perfect little cubs and its sweet little mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith deserves a big lion bf to tell him to chill tf out and get some good ol' dick

No worries.

Here, there’s nothing he must think of.

Nothing but his powerful mate behind him, pounding into him with harsh breaths, tongue lolling out of its mouth. The Lion has one paw wrapped over his chest and shoulder to keep him securely under it, its cock spearing inside his pussy, spreading it with each of its thrusts with damp and noisy squelches. Keith pants and moans in bliss, murmuring _Alpha please Alpha!_ as he chases for his own release.

But he doesn’t touch his clit.

No, no.

_No!_ The Lion roars in his mind as he only thinks of it.

It wants to own Keith's orgasm like it owns its mate. To know it and it alone has made its little kitten come with its fat prick, damp little cunt convulsing with pleasure around its shaft. Keith doesn’t mind – he always does come, panting and happily fucked out, owned and submitted to his mate.

His mate…

Keith cries out in joy as its knot fills him up, causing him to instinctually come around it, like his cunt’s learned to do. His body spasms to milk the Lion dry, the impossibly abundant come spilling out of that tiny hole, smearing his thighs and his mate’s fur. The Lion purrs happily as it carefully lies him down under its big body, licking its mating mark as Keith enjoys the stretch of its knot, touching it and knowing how it should tear him in two, but doesn’t. Knowing his body can take it makes him shiver, another burst of tired pleasure coursing through his groin.

So small, so big.

His hand brushes against his filled stomach, caresses it thinking of his sweet cubs. They move a little as their dam touches, adorable little twins they are, their purrs reverberating into his tummy. Keith loves them more than he thought he could ever love anything, crooning to them softly, even if he’s not sure if they can hear.

The Lion chuffs – Keith is sure that’s a fond laugh –, accompanying it with more gentle licks to his back.

_Mine_ , it says to him, filling his brain with possession, obedience and above all, tenderness and love.

Keith nods. Yours, he echoes, knowing words are futile here. Keith opens his mouth and his mate, aware humans do this for affection, slides its rough tongue inside, loving chuckles caressing his thoughts, as if that was only cute to it, like a childish little pout. The Lion is above those displays but its tongue still possesses his mouth, so big against his own, messy and spit-filled, but Keith is truly happy, indulged by his powerful lover, owning him in every little way it can.

With his mate, their babies…

Where he belongs.

The Lion agrees with a soft purr.

  
  
  


After a moment, Keith’s moved to the Black Lion’s cockpit entirely. With his dreams invaded with its spirit Keith thought that was fitting. His dreams always last longer there, too, and with the situation, he can’t bear to be away from his mate too long. Plus, like this… nobody can hear him scream in pleasure while he sleeps or hum to the cubs in his belly.

Even during the day, when he’s training with the team, the Lion is always there, at the back of his mind, encouraging him gently. It’ll remind him sometimes to be nicer, other times that the day will end, and he’ll be with his family soon.

At first, Keith thought he was going crazy. It’s impossible, he still thinks sometimes… but the Lions are weird. He… wouldn’t be so surprised if it was real. And the mating mark is there, brimming with possession and love, on the crook of his neck.

Sometimes, when he’s too stressed, too…

The Lion reminds him how hard it’ll plow him at night. Sends his mind a detailed fantasy of eating out his cunt like it loves too, thick tongue thrusting in and out of his soft little hole. It’ll tell him how good his pussy tastes, like it can’t get enough of it. How pretty he sounds when he’s screaming his pleasure, thighs shaking and body quaking under his paws. Sometimes he gets instantly slick at the idea, head light with the _need it, Alpha, need it, please_ feeling it sends him into, so it only does it when he’s alone. Keith makes sure to wear a pad not to look like he’s pissed himself, not wanting to spend his time rushing to the hangar to change, with the sensation of gentle mockery floating in his brain.

Its cute little mate, the Lion seems to be thinking, then…

Today, the battle has been irritating. The Galras with the intel fled and Lance couldn’t catch them… Keith apologised for yelling in frustration. He’s not Shiro, he’s not patient and always kind and sometimes, it kills him. Lance seemed to accept the sincere apology, but still left with tears in his eyes.

Turning away, throat tight, Keith calls to his mate.

Need you, Alpha, he says, blinking tears away.

His mate shares his pain solemnly, purring strongly into his mind, comforting him without the need for words. Keith thinks of its fur, so rough yet welcoming, of its mane and to hide from the world inside it. As he walks to the hangar, the Lion lets him feel the kits kicking into his belly, happy and warm and safe. When he touches it, he’s flat and even a little thin, too thin to bear children.

He needs them here, Keith thinks. He feels like he’s abandoning them. He’s never been so miserable but in this instant.

The Lion chirps at him. _Come to me, kitten._ It will make it all better.

  
  
  
That night, the Lion is in a dominating mood. Keith knows because as he wakes up in their perfect world, it’s eating out his cunt with enthusiasm, tongue licking from his ass cheeks to his clit. Its paw is on his chest still, to make sure not to crush the kits, keeping him down as it fucks him with its mouth, sharp teeth rubbing against the soft skin of his labia and clit.

Keith mewls with pleasure, opening his thighs wide, submissive and sweet, just like it likes him. The cubs are kicking into him from his quickened heartbeat and Keith lies a hand on them, caressing his stomach as they kick and move, wriggling under his palm, alive and beautiful and loved and most of all, there.

_Mine mine mine_ , the Lion tells him.        

Keith nods. He’s its, and so are they.

Their perfect little cubs and its sweet little mate.

Not only for tonight but forever. Keith wishes he could have stayed there, pleasured and protected, loved and wanted, instead of a disappointment and replacement in the real world. This is what he wants, to be a mother, to have a loving mate and to not worry about anything.

Not his failure as a leader.

Not Shiro disappearing again.

The Lion stops when he thinks of Shiro, watching him with its princely golden eyes. Its jealous, Keith realises, mouth opening in awe. He… didn’t think it could be jealous at all. It seems logical now, that his new mate would be jealous of the previous one, if only a little.

The Lion acts so much like a human, Keith remembers only now that it’s not, in fact, a man in lion’s clothes. It’s a not even a lion, it’s a sentient being inhabiting a giant robotic beast, who stares at him with the fire of possessiveness in its eyes.

_No_ , it demands, standing tall and regal above him.

Keith cowers in submission, already on his back, defenceless as he whines gently. Please, Alpha. He didn’t mean to, he swears. It’s hard without Shiro, his first mate he misses, even if he has it and their cubs. He disappeared so suddenly, too…

The Lion seems to consider it, gauging the boy in front of him, his distress making the kits stand still inside of him. A second later, it seems to decide the apology is worth it and purrs, eyes still hardened with something jealous. Keith’s never seen it like this – he breathes harder, a little scared and unable to keep his behaviour from being painfully honest

_Don’t worry,_ it assures him. _I won’t hurt my mate._

The Lion returns him slowly, licking along his shoulders tenderly and Keith slowly relaxes, making gentle noises of bliss. His mate just wants him for him alone, Keith knows and… right now, that would be nice. To be with his family. To not worry about it, about everything that went wrong and still goes wrong when he’s awake and full of responsibilities.

_Present_ , the Lion orders in his mind, gentle and firm.

And Keith obeys, getting on his hands and knees, head laid on the floor carefully, pussy raised as high as he can, in a perfect display of obedience. The Lion licks him once and Keith can only shiver, staring at the paws that move beside his head, laying his tiny hand on one.

Its prick enters him slowly and the Lion starts fucking him tenderly, the lovemaking slow and _right_. Keith sighs, the friction making his cunt drool earnestly around the prick inside it. He’s loved and safe and warm, mind clouded with pleasure and the wordless praises of his mate. The Lion reminds him of its love, of how he’s its sweet kitten. Its tongue sneaks around his neck in a wet puppy kiss and Keith lies there, content.

Something about its behaviour reminds him of Shiro, the thought so natural he can’t even stop it from growing loud in his mind. He remembers Shiro’s soft hands, his gentle eyes…

He wouldn’t have loved the Lion if it didn’t remind him so much of Shiro, his first and only love until then.

At this, the Lion slows down, seemingly considering what he’s just thought. Keith tenses. Will it be mad again?

But his mate just carries on licking his neck, thrusting deep and slow inside of him, as if thinking this is fair. Sweetly, it shows him their kits again, fur still wet from birth, clinging to his chest as they drink, their father watching with love and pride. It loves him, it accepts it.

And through their link, Keith stills feels it thinking of Shiro.

Keith answers truthfully, thinking of how he’ll be so warm against its mate, buried into its mane, with their children in his arms. Their perfect family is what he wants now, Shiro’s disappeared and there was nothing he could do to find him. There’s something bittersweet in the thought, but he must move on.

_Mine_ , his mate reminds him. Yours, Keith reminds it.

And yet, the Lion still seems pensive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have shiro and definitely the kits will be "born" huhuhu  
> so i preemptively tagged sheith since y'know, keith will get more dicks


	3. love love love love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s so young and already knew so much pain. I can’t bear the thought of leaving him but please, if I ever… disappear,  
>   
> please take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't wait to post this so i'll edit it tomorrow with my cherished beta's corrections.

Battles, as hard as they are, are often populated with the lone, fond thought.

There goes Keith again, fighting so bravely and with such burning determination. Shiro never feels as much love for him but when he sees him, basking in the glow of victory, humble even now.

Maybe that’s not so true. He’s not sure he can love Keith more than when he sleepily mumbles _Takashi_ , wrapped in his arms, brows relaxed with the quietude that sleeps brings. His sweet mate, so adorable in these deeply intimate moments, where Shiro finds his own grounding when he looks at the reason he’ll fight for.

Or these moments where Keith will say something so _typically_ Keith that he can’t help but think that God, he loves him.

At times, he can feel the Black Lion spying on his thoughts for his lover. Do the Lions feel affection like they do? Maybe not. It must be curious. The Paladins’ bond to their Lions is wholly mysterious and Shiro doesn’t think too much of it, even if, with time, something foreign and soft resonates in him when his mind drifts to Keith.

And Shiro smiles.

Someday, you might have to guide him, he thinks, pessimist even in his quiet moments. Keith won’t accept the thought of _something_ happening to him, so Shiro confides in the otherworldly being that lives a little in his head.

He’s so young and has already known so much pain. I can’t bear the thought of leaving him but please, if I ever… disappear,

please take care of him.

 

 

 

He’s learned to avoid the thorns with every swipe of his tongue. With a little practice, he’s even become good at working around that cock, crawled under its soft belly, sucking on the head carefully, caressing the sheathed balls with his hand, drawing a continuous purr from the Lion. If his mate didn’t understand the pleasure not coming from his cunt at first, Keith had convinced him otherwise.

The Lion _loves_ oral. Keith is always ready to give his powerful lover just that it wants, gleefully sucking on the offered prick. The taste was odd at first but, like with a regular cock, Keith got used to it quite fast. Plus, his mate's Alpha smell is the strongest there and Keith can’t say he doesn’t like it.

He sucks a kiss on its knot, thinking of how much he’d love for it to lock behind his teeth, filling his mouth so much it would nearly break. The Lion gives a warning growl, but its prick twitches in interest.

Please? Keith tries, feeling himself grow damp at the idea.

The Lion relents, and Keith feels its spiky prick enter his mouth, a paw moving to his ass as the cock is shoved down his throat. He should be choking – but his throat adapts. Keith can barely breathe, and the hooks _hurt_ but he’s endlessly thanking his mate, rocking his cunt against the rough pad of its paw. It’ll be rubbed raw and sensitive but in this moment, he wants it.

The Lion eventually finishes, cock spurting so much Keith coughs some out before the knot locks his jaw wide open. He drools and – breathes in, blinks…

His throat feels fine – his face is covered with come. And yet… it was real. Keith moves back to stare at his mate, curious. _A dream_ , the Lion explains, simply.

Oh.

Thank you, Alpha, thank you…

 

 

 

Sometimes, now more than ever as he reaches the later stages of pregnancy, they don’t even have sex. It’s what they did _a lot_ at first, but Keith is just content to lie between the Lion’s front legs, laying into the darkness of its thick mane. Its softer than he expected, too, furnished and warm. He’s comfortable there, protected and cherished.

Keith caresses his stomach slowly, now big enough to show that he has twins in there. The Lion’s told him they _are_ indeed twins, it’s not just an idiom. Identical ones, which might explain why Keith already finds them equally mischievous. He’s happy – as an only child, he was often lonely, and his cubs won’t ever have to know this feeling.

They need names and he’s been going over any name possible. The Lion seems to think it’s futile, as it does not need a name itself and is above these humanly things, but it accepts, knowing it will make its mate happy. That naming their kits will bring him joy – it can feel the swell of his heart in his chest just at the idea of meeting them.

Since they are twins, Keith decides on Castor and Pollux. As Terran immortal twin gods, the name seems worthy enough for his mate, who approves silently. Keith kisses its nose, rubbing his hands over the swell of his babies, his children.

When he wakes up, alone and empty, his hands are still there. When he can’t help but start crying, the Lion comforts him, this time, it avoids making him feel the cubs in his belly. It knows it’ll hurt him too much.

Want to be with them always, please, Alpha, please… he begs, helpless as he hugs his middle.

He feels abandoned, not only like a child, but like the child he was when he was told, multiple times, that his mother did not want him.

What will he do when they are born, knowing they are hungry and there’s nothing he can do for them in this world? He feels like the most terrible mother.

“Alpha, please, let me stay…” he makes the quivering demand as he kneels, like one would have done to beg a king’s misericord.

_Are you sure?_

Yes! Yes, he is. He needs to be there for them. His babies, he thinks, covering his stomach with his hands, forgetting all about other duties. This is an Omega’s duty, one that comes before all puny others. He wants to be the perfect Omega for his Alpha, he _needs_ to be.

 _Very well_.

The Lion orders him to sleep this time, shutting down his brain with only its will. The gratitude is the only thing Keith feels before he finally succumbs to slumber.

 

 

 

Keith doesn’t manage to rest until the second day. During the entirety of the first one, he’s nervous, unable to sit still, both arms wrapped around his belly, even if his mate keeps sending him reassurance in waves.

At night, he won’t sleep, too scared that sleeping will only make him awake and lose his children again. His mate must will him to sleep, pushing him to his back before making him lose consciousness. It’s the first time Keith fights it, begging to stay with their kits and its mate.

He awakes with the gentle caress of morning on his face, a light breeze playing with his hair. There’s a big, wet nose rubbing against his stomach, the kits are happily moving when they feel their father’s presence. Please don’t let this be a dream, the boy thought, touching his tummy wishfully, feeling a little paw brush against his.

For the first time since he started coming here, he’s thirsty and even hungry. But what prompts him to get up is his bladder, angrily full and ready to spill. Something he’s never felt. He feels… real. The world’s lost its dream-like fuzz.

So maybe he really _is_ there. The Lion confirms that he is – he’ll never have to leave it or their cubs again.

Keith is relieved. He relaxes, pulling himself away from the Lion’s furnished mane to stand up, a little wobbly, kneeling in front of it, to hug its big head, crying softly. Thank you, Alpha, thank you so much.

 

 

 

When the Lion leaves to hunt, Keith can only think of it as leaving a sticky note on a fridge.

He doesn’t feel it as soon as he wakes up, but after he comes to his sense, he can feel the message it left for him. The knowledge it’s gone to bring them food, with a signature of fondness and urging him to be careful and stay near the cave it’s settled them in. Keith lies comfortably on the paillasse of dried straw and furs that makes their conjugal bed. The kits are already moving, each day now bringing him closer to the one he’ll finally be able to hold them.

Keith likes to feel them inside of him. To know how safe and warm they are under his breath, to feel their purrs right against his belly, knowing they are content and happy. Yet, he still yearns to hold them, to feel their feather-like fur dry under his fingers, hear their little cries… Castor seems to be the most active one, the dominant twin that always make his sweet little Pollux follow him into his playful wriggling.

“Shh, shh,” he croons, hoping to soothe them to no avail, caressing his tummy as he stands up, bladder urging him to go outside for relief.

The air is cool, just right so he doesn’t need anything to cover up.

The sun is barely peaking behind the trees. It will be a beautiful day, weather mild and perfect, just like every day has been since he came there. The nights are, even if his mate seems to worry to see him step outside, always safe and just a little cooler than when the sun rises. This world seems safe for their children and Keith is glad – again. There were so much hardships on Earth for him. He wants his cubs to be safe, sheltered even, if he can.

It doesn’t ever rain here, nor does it snow – so they’ll never be cold. The thunder doesn’t shake the earth and the treeline, so they’ll never be afraid of it. There’s no predators for them so they will always be kept from any harm.

Keith reaches the calm stream just a minute’s walk away from their home, kneeling next to a tree to hold on it for balance, since his centre of gravity has drastically shifted with the volume of his belly, letting go with a sigh of relief. Not a long one, he thinks with a groan. The kits take so much place in his body that he always need to go outside and if the Lion is there, it will follow him outside to make sure he is safe, ever the watchful mate.

He dips his feet in the stream, shivering at the cold, entering it with a hiss. Being clean makes him feel good and he’s been feeling better since he’s been spending his days with his mate, even if eating the raw meat is messy. The Lion will cut his shares and give him the best of its hunts, maw bloody and looking fierce and fearsome.

Keith thinks he might have gone fully mad because nothing turns him on more than the _truly_ brutal sight of his lover. He’ll croon and whine, rub his face against him in a feline display of affection, earning the affectionate purr of the beast, rumbling hard against his chest. Sometimes, it won’t even let him eat before pushing him to his hands and knees, taking its wilful lover with a harsh mounting, bloody maws holding his shoulder between its teeth, never biting but only showing him his rightful place.

The thought makes the cold even more noticeable against his groin, nipples growing hard as pebbles. He doesn’t dare touch himself, knowing he is watched, but he entertains the thought of sex happening soon, rubbing a finger into his slick, even if the water’s taken away his natural lubrication. Some milk drops from his tits, which he cleans diligently, lowering his hair in the water to clean the grease off it, brushing the dust from his body with his palms, even starting to hum.

“Keith?” Someone calls behind him, making him jump a foot in the air.

What… nobody speaks here.

Keith turns around. This voice. He knows it. He knows it too well – but it can’t be true.

“Oh my God, it _is_ you!” the man shouts, voice filled with joy, dashing down the gentle hill, boots splashing in the water.

And when Keith’s eyes meet Shiro’s, he feels his throat close. Standing in front of him, with eyes so gentle and _full of love love love_ , is Shiro, his Takashi, dressed in the skin-tight suit of their Paladin armour, his hands gently reaching to his arms.

“Oh, baby,” he says, voice shaking as he looks at him, oblivious to how his mate is frozen in fear, expecting his _other_ mate to react terribly to his old lover being there. Keith can’t help but start crying, feeling so much, too much at once for the comfortable and minutely regulated life he has now.

What will Shiro think of him? Not only pregnant but full of something else’s offspring, something that is not even human?

“Oh, baby,” Shiro says again, so gentle and sincere, pulling him closer. “Don’t be afraid. I’m not mad – I won’t be mad, oh, shh… Honey, it’s alright. It’s alright. Are you okay?”

Okay? Keith doesn’t even know. He knows nothing in that instant, mouth opening and closing with no noises coming out.

One does still, a choked gasp, when the Lion roars behind them, slowly coming closer, wet with blood over its snout and face. Keith now weeps, putting both hands on his stomach as it comes closer, Shiro shielding him with his body, holding Keith tight against his chest, as he answers with a snarl. The Lion now stands still, accepting the other Alpha as a worthy opponent, letting out a quick groan.

“So, it’s you?” Shiro asks and Keith understands he knows it’s the Lion.

Panicked, he apologised, “Takashi, Takashi – I’m sorry, Alpha, please, I’m sorry, Alpha…”

“Keith, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Shiro hurriedly says.

 _No_ , the Lion says in turn. Keith thinks it’s telling him not to worry at first until his panic melts away, leaving a cotton-like sensation to his head. No worry. No, nothing. He’s safe, he’s warm, he’s happy – the emotions feel foreign when he’s against Shiro’s chest, hearing his heartbeat knocking to his ear.

“Stop!” Shiro orders, obviously more aware or what’s happening than he is. “You can’t – play with his feelings!”

The Lion protests. Those feelings are making him upset, it knows, Keith’s heart is hammering in the worst way possible and he shakes with fear. Those aren’t good emotions. He shouldn’t be feeling them.

 “You don’t get to decide what he feels,” Shiro says, voice commanding as he pulls Keith closer, looking at the boy as he leans into him, content, eyes glazed.

Would he want his mate to feel like this? the Lion asks Shiro. Keith vaguely hears the thought, laying his head against his lover’s warm body. No, Shiro wouldn’t want that. Shiro wants him to be happy, too.

“I don’t. But I don’t get to decide how he feels – but it’s my duty to reassure him and that’s what a mate must do,” the man carries on, unmoved, solid as he speaks to the beast that shows its teeth in frustration.

 So, he would let the Omega be hurt? He would let him be scared and cry?

“Keith is his own person – he gets to have his own emotions, even if I might not like them but I’ll always be there to protect him. If he only has emotions _I_ want him to have, that’s just not love.”

But it wants him to be safe, to stay in their home and be with the kits, like a good Omega should be. The outside world is dangerous and

“You don’t love him. You want to own him.”

The Lion roars, tail swishing angrily behind it as it comes a little closer, listening to the other Alpha. Omegas need to feel safe, to feel warm, to feel happy. They’re soft and fragile, Keith can feel in his mind – he disagrees, and his fright doesn’t come back. The clouds leave his brain and for a moment, as the Lion’s honest confusion and doubt floats against his thoughts, Keith wonders if he ever loved it truly or if it was only the Lion’s attempts to keep him away from harm.

To it’s real and _raw_ hurt, Keith feels his heart clench, a sincere feeling that comes from deep down of him. No, no. He does love it. He loves the Lion as he loves Shiro, loves their cubs. Those were his real emotions.

For the first time, the Lion seems unsure, stepping closer as it attempts to appear a little smaller, calling to Keith with soft little chirps, asking him if this was not truly what he wanted. Their family, it as his mate, this world.

When Keith wants to go see his mate to reassure it, Shiro gently keeps him from doing so, lifting his chin to meet his eyes, filled with worry.

“Do you… really want to?” he asks, unsure.

Keith nods. “I do. It’s alright, Takashi.”

Slowly, Keith kneels in front of the Lion, bringing its large head against his chest. It pushes it against him like a cat would have, purring harder than ever. Yes, he loves it. He does. Just like he loves Takashi and will never be able to stop. Would it accept him? Keith asks, not willing to take no for an answer. He won’t lose Shiro again.

 _Yes_ , the Lion lets him know, nuzzling his jaw. Whatever he wants. It wants its mate and their cubs, and if its mate wants to have his first mate around, the one he loves, then it will accept it.

It genuinely wanted him to be happy, Keith understands. It just didn’t know how humans could do that, so it made him be, a little forcefully. Keith accepts its apology with a kiss to its brow, fingers threading in its mane.

 

 

 

If Keith didn’t think he could have been happier, things have surely changed.

He’s never been this happy. With both his mates doting on him, he’s feeling like a prince, given everything he wants as soon as he wants it. The Lion hunts and Shiro takes care of him, monitoring his pregnancy with the best of his knowledge. He’s always been an avid reader of anything informative, especially anything speaking of gestation since they had once spoken of their desire to have children, someday.

Shiro considers those just as much as his as the Lion’s, baby talking Castor and Pollux when they are being rowdy and keeping Keith from sleep. Speaking feels amazing. Keith almost forgot how nice it was to talk to Shiro, to feel listened and to know there would never be any judgement on his part. Shiro even gently scolded him for thinking he’d judge him, even if, well… it _is_ a bit weird that he is a lion god’s offspring.

Not that Shiro can judge his other mate. Watching him and the Lion have sex is one of his favourite activity, even if he’ll often remind the Lion to be gentle, to make sure not to hurt the cubs. For the Lion, it’s about asserting its dominance in the relationship, as above Shiro and the human Alpha playfully lets him, toying with his cock as Keith watches it hungrily. When the Lion’s knot swells down and come flood his thighs, Keith sucks his mate until he comes too, enjoying his fingers as he rubs them through the mess of slick and spunk.

Shiro is voracious in appetite too.

He’ll sometimes wake up – and they agreed it was fine – to Shiro, drinking from his tits, fingers gently working his cunt and cock. “Baby,” he’ll say through a mouthful of sweet milk, pulling his mouth against him to feed him, sometimes just spitting it into his mouth when he’s feeling dominant. Keith submits in delight then, swishing the thick liquid into his mouth before drinking it.

Shiro pulls him to his lap today, before they wash, his strength showing especially when he is naked, biceps thick and stomach hard with muscles. His cock is already hard and Keith wants him as much as Shiro wants him, stroking his shaft before it enters him. Shiro takes care of the movements, hands gripping his hips to help him bounce up his prick, the Omega mewling in bliss as he feels the stretch.

“So pretty,” Shiro groans, thumb making circles over his clit. It’s just what he needs, and Keith needs to hang to his lover, gasping with each thrust with the stimulation, lowering a hand to his cock without even asking to fist it hard. He wants it all, wants everything he can give himself and that Shiro _wants_ to give him.

“Takashi,” he moans, head thrown back in pleasure.

“Baby.” His thighs slap against Shiro’s, the rhythmic sounds coming to his ears like a primal melody. Keith loves it. Loves being pampered, drool slipping at the corner of his mouth.

“Gonna fuck you after the cubs are born,” Shiro promises. “As soon as I can. You’re gonna be so fertile then, gonna make sure I fuck my own kit into you, babe. Would you like it? Having my baby too?”

Keith sobs. “Yes! Takashi, oh my God – I want it. Want your baby, oh!”

“I swear,” the man says again, so convinced Keith is sure that the Lion knows of his plans and it will just have to agree. Keith is so thrilled, he’s sure it will accept and consider their kit just as much his as Shiro thinks their twins are his, in a way. They’re a family, a weird one, an impossibly strange one, he’ll admit, but they’re happy.

“Please,” Keith says again as he comes, milking Shiro to his orgasm. The knot inflates until he’s stuck inside, making the boy smile in bliss. He uses Shiro’s legs as a backrest and pants, brushing his sweat wet hair out of his face, chuckling as Shiro captures his nipple into his mouth to drink from him again.

“You’re gonna have to leave some for the cubs,” he warns, playful, caressing his mate’s hair peacefully, running his fingers through the white fringe.

“I will. But that day, I will mourn.”

Keith laughs, “Don’t worry. I’ll be pregnant again before they can be weaned. You’ll be having some for a while. You glutton.”

Shiro smiles, pecking his lips before returning to his meal.

For a moment, Keith thinks there’s something he left behind.

Yet, he’s so happy there. He’s found what he needs, found Shiro again, found a family.

And it was what he wanted.

Even if he feels so sure, there’s some doubt he can’t understand in the thought.

And the Lion stays silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos if you too would forsake the universe for dick


	4. kit kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re just perfect,” Shiro murmurs, looking at the kit in Keith’s arm with the affection of a new father, tears still clinging to his eyelashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got annoyed at not updating so i decided to put a shorter length chapter out. enjoy!

“They’re just perfect,” Shiro murmurs, looking at the kit in Keith’s arm with the affection of a new father, tears still clinging to his eyelashes.

Tiredly, Keith smiles, holding his sweet Pollux closer, unable to take his eyes off him as the little lion nurses from him. His fur is humid from his sir’s careful cleaning – the Lion is still busy making sure Castor is just as clean, the baby already letting out little sounds as he looks for his dam. The Lion radiates love and contentedness, purring hard against their backs as both him and Shiro lies against it.

It loves its children. And Keith has never felt this much love for anyone or anything ever, caressing Pollux’s tiny chin as he greedily drinks from him. Shiro kisses Pollux’s head, earning an annoyed meow. “Don’t disturb me when I’m eating, Papa,” Keith imitates him, laughing when Shiro chuckles. “He’s so sweet…”

To his surprise, giving birth was fairly easy. Much easier than Keith had expected it to be, having heads o so many stories about pain, tears, bleeding out to death… The first time he had felt the contractions, he had been terrified, even when they were so far apart, clinging to Shiro’s arms as the man reassured him, as the Lion did the same, purring against his belly as it told him the kits were small and that it would be alright, that his mates would both be there and never leave his side.

The worry didn’t leave him and even if he felt the Lion’s own restlessness at being unable to properly soothe its children’s dam, it didn’t change his emotions. It soothed him a little, but it was a gentle presence in his mind, a little like he had just drank a nice, hot tea or sunk into an equally warm bath, filled with scented herbs.

Shiro had taken the reins when he had been closer and closer, dilated and feeling his body spasm with each of the pushes, coaching him through the ordeal without ever showing his own fears. Keith knew he couldn’t have done it without his rock and guiding light – or well, he would have, as it was an easy pregnancy and even delivery, but it would have been… scarier, without a doubt.

As soon as Castor is clean, the Lion lies its son on its mate’s lap, gently pushing the kit forward so Keith can let him nurse too. The youngest of the two is certainly moving more than his quiet brother and Keith just smiles fondly, letting Shiro pick Pollux as the cub licks his teeth-less mouth to catch every drop clinging to his fur, snuggling into the man’s warm palm as he carefully cleans his mouth with his thumb. Keith knows Shiro’s not the one to pick favourites but maybe he’ll have a teeny-tiny bit more of affection for the eldest, with his adorable patch of white fur right over his heart.

Castor is voracious as he drinks, pulling hard on his breast as he hurriedly paws at him, tiny claws nicking his skin as he kneads for more to come out. His father just lets out a proud little chuff, laying down and slowly crawling closer, nosing at the baby’s soft fur, closing its eyes in slow blinks as it looks at Keith, and even Shiro, grateful for the man’s presence during the birth. It seems obvious a deity like it has never needed to know anything about carrying an offspring and bringing it into the world. Keith runs a hand through the Lion’s mane, pulling it closer for a quick kiss on its snout, its rough tongue peeking out to gently lick him in return.

It does the same to his shoulders, still covered with sweat and his now longer hair sticking to it. Shiro whispers to Pollux as he kisses his tiny head, their child purring as he’s held to his father’s chest.

In this moment, Keith knows he could truly never be happier.

.

.

.

It only takes a few days for them to have sex again. The first time, it’s the Lion.

Of course.

It wouldn’t have had it any other day and as soon as it smells Keith is ready for more, it waits for Shiro to be asleep and asks Keith to get out of the cave with him, leading him to a lovely clearing in the forest, filled the smell of flowers budding in the foliages in spring. It’s not much for romance and Keith, just as eager as it is, kneels to the ground and shows it his already moist folds, pulling them apart invitingly with his index and middle finger.

The Lion’s arousal is palpable – Keith can taste it in the air as he breathes, letting out a squeak as it pushes its nose against his wetness, breathing in the smell, cock out and leaking, impatient and ready. There’s no time for foreplay now and it climbs over him, missing the mark a few times before driving itself deep inside of him in a single thrust, making him arch as it rubs everywhere that feels just so _good_. Keith moans in delight, bracing himself against the soft grass for the harsh fucking, vocalising his pleasure as the Lion takes what is its, panting in arousal and raw need.

Keith’s knees hurt from the unforgiving pace as he puts a hand between his thighs, toying with his clit in rough circles. He needs to come and his mate shares the idea with excitement, reminding him of how much it likes to feel his body milk it of its orgasm, of how much it likes to see his pussy, filled with its potent come and dripping messily all over his thighs.

“Oh, God, fuck yes,” Keith agrees with a blissful laugh. He wants to be full of it. Please, please, Alpha. Fill him up. It’s what he wants.

The Lion roars, biting the bonding mark on his neck, nipping his shoulder.

Keith turns his head only to meet the thick tongue, smearing spit across his lips and chin. So, it likes kissing, Keith teases to its mild annoyance, opening his mouth to let his mate take his breath away. He plays with its rough tongue with his own tiny one, moans becoming a crescendo as he finally comes, feeling a second orgasm ride on the first one’s coattails when the knot plugs him, keeping the warm spunk safe inside his body.

“Alpha,” Keith whines gently, holding himself up on shaking arms, letting out little sobs, dizzy from the pleasure. His mouth is a mess, covered in both their spit and the Lion gently licks it again.

_Cute kitten_ , it thinks. Your kitten, Keith reminds it. And the dam to its cubs, he thinks, loving the thought now more than ever, reminding his mate how much he loves it. Something swells inside its chest and it rubs its head against his back, genuinely happy to simply be _loved_.

When the knot swells down, Keith tries to stand up, knowing the cubs will need to be fed soon but the Lion keeps him down, rolling him to his back. Keith looks at it curiously – he understands when it buries its tongue inside his cunt, lapping and drinking the come inside it.

_Oh_.

“Oh, fuck, Alpha,” Keith whines pitifully, making even more noises than before. He’s so sensitive still and its tongue is so rough when it focuses on his clit then goes back to penetrate him, thick and skilled… Its paw finds his hips and keeps him down, hungrily eating him out, slurping at the slick and sperm, diligent as it makes sure to lick him sparkly clean.

It’s more than he can take and Keith _knows_ it learned this from watching Shiro do this to him. It knows he loves it and it’s purring against his nub, so sensitive… Keith rarely does so but he squirts against its tongue when he finally reaches climax, boneless and meek under his mate. It licks its maw but Keith pulls himself up, licking some of the remaining come from its mouth, requesting its tongue back into his mouth to taste their shared essences.

When he pulls back, he hugs its head to his chest, “Fuck… that felt so good, Alpha, you’re so good…”

At its renewed arousal, Keith wonders honestly if it has a praise kink.

They’ll have to find out another time, though, he thinks mischievously, standing up to leave. “The boys must be hungry,” he says in a sing-song tone, watching his mate as it stands there, too surprised to be ignored to do much about it.

Keith giggles.

It really is a good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time shiro gets the kiddos he's been yearning for

**Author's Note:**

> comments are better than kudos.  
> leave a kudos if you too would suck the black lion's thicc lion dicc


End file.
